


If It's Meant To Be

by kateyes085



Category: CWRPS, SPN
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opportunities seem to present themselves after all. You only have to be patient enough to wait for them, take the first step, or maybe a little bit of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellydee27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ellydee27).



 

~*~

 

Jeff first saw him standing on the street corner. He had just come out of his favorite restaurant, stopped and lit a cigarette when he looked up.

 _Boy has no right looking so pretty_ was his first thought. Wife beater, tight jeans and pouty pink lips were way too distracting. 

He seemed to be hanging out with some friends. One looked like a hippie-wannabe rock star and the other a country singer in the making judging by his cowboy hat. They were oblivious of him. Playing, goofing around and singing for the small crowd that was gathering _. Must be in college? Oh well, no time for it now I need to get to that teacher's meeting. Shame that._

 

~*~

 

The next day Jensen was on his way to Freshman Composition I. First class, first semester, first steps into his future as a budding novelist; he was very nervous but excited. He shifted his backpack over his shoulder and pushed his glasses up his nose, as they always seem to slide down so he can't see where he is going. He moved to the back of the class and found a seat.

Class starts about five minutes later and there is still no teacher, so the students wait, fidgeting and looking around. _This isn't good._

"Sorry guys! Great first impression isn't it? Give me just a minute and we'll get down to business," came the explanation as Jensen's professor bustled his way into the front of the auditorium in a flurry. Jensen's eyes bulged slightly as he swallowed hard and squirmed in his seat.

Jensen had been struggling with his sexuality since he was fourteen. He thought he might be gay, but he really liked girls too. He dated Sophia for over a year, lost his virginity to her and took her to his prom. Dani and Sandy were both hot too, and he'd had a thing with both of them too. Then, there were the sweet ecstatic first fumbling attempts with Jared, Mike and Tom when they were away sports camp. It was too confusing and not something that would be decided here so Jensen cleared his mind and focused on his tall, dark and sexy professor.

 _Stop it! Focus! You're here to learn Jensen. Remember the plan._

"My name is Jeffrey Morgan, Jeff, or as the case may be Professor Morgan. This is English Composition I, so unless you're not here to write _a lot_ , there's the door. Don't waste my time or yours." Jeff scanned the excited, bored, terrified faces of his new student class.

 _God they're getting younger and younger._

No one left. "Good," he said with a clap and rub of his hands, "let's get started."

 

~*~

 

After three weeks of hard work and serious crushing on his professor, Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat and moved through the exiting students to talk to Professor Morgan. "Um, P-Professor Morgan, sir?"

"Ah, young Mr. Ackles, what can I do for you son?" Jeff's eyes twinkled with promise and humor.

"I-I-I just wanted to t-t-thank you for your help on that last writing assignment?" he stuttered as he fidgeted with the strap from his backpack that slung over his shoulder and yet again readjusted his ever-slipping glasses.

"You're quite welcome young man. I was very impressed with the result. Were you satisfied with your grade?" he asked.

"Oh! Y-y-yes, yes sir I was. Thank you. I just wanted to see if I-I-I could buy you a cup of coffee as a way to say t-t-t-thanks? I mean if you're busy, I understand, I just thought …" _Idiot!_ Jensen thought.

Jeff pursed his lips a scratched his overgrown five o'clock shadow as his eyes scanned and assessed Jensen in a thorough manner. _Fuck! He's so innocently naive. Delicious._

Jeff noticed Jensen about two weeks into the class. Freshman core classes were always packed and it was hard to put faces with names, but when he was looking over the class while they were working on an in-class writing assignment, Jeff saw him, busily writing and chewing on his pen cap when he looked up. Jeff saw glasses, innocence, concentration, sweetness and then blushing when he saw the professor staring at him causing him to quickly look back to his paper and continue with the assignment. All that innocence and purity just made Jeff want to throw the boy over his desk and fuck it out of him. But, he just sat back and waited. Seems the opportunity has presented itself after all. _If it's meant to be …._

"Tell you what. I'm done for the day, and I was heading back to my apartment, which isn't far from campus. There's a coffee shop along the way. Why don't we go there, and I'll let you buy me that cup of coffee."

Jensen beamed a megawatt smile full of hope and giddiness. "Really? Great! Um, yeah I'm done for the day too and I'm off from work, so yeah, okay … yeah," he babbled himself into another blush.

 

~*~

 

The visit to the coffee shop was a blur of sexual undertone and tension ending with Jeff casually suggesting to Jensen, "I have a book that I think you would enjoy. I must remember to bring it to our next class."

Jensen blushed profusely, "Or, I could come get it at your place? You said you didn't live too far from here," he said quietly looking up at Jeff through too lush eyelashes over the rims of his glasses.

"That's not a bad idea either," Jeff replied huskily.

 

~*~

 

Jeff let Jensen in after he opened the door to his apartment. Jensen tentatively looked around noting, nice furniture, bookshelves crammed full in the living room, a study off the short hallway with a cluttered desk that he could see through the partially opened door. Jensen bounced and rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his backpack gently swaying on his shoulder as he looked around. "Nice pla … mrmph!"

Jeff grabbed Jensen's elbow yanking him back as he pressed him against the wall and plundered his mouth. Jensen flailed back helpless; his backpack flying aimlessly hitting the wall beside him with a thud and slid forgotten to the floor. Jensen gripped Jeff's hips tightly as he did not know what to do with his hands. His brain short-circuited, and he melted into Jeff's larger frame.

Jeff pulled back nibbling and sucking on Jensen's bottom lip, "Jesus your mouth," he muttered plunging back in for another taste. Jensen whimpered and moaned allowing Jeff to control the kiss. "I want that mouth wrapped around my cock before we're through," he growled as he pushed Jensen's head back to look him in the eye.

"Yes sir," Jensen whispered hoarsely as he dropped to his knees.

Jensen's hands shook as he worked on the buckle and zipper of Jeff's jeans. He bit his lip to concentrate on his task and peeled the fabric back to reveal the tented fabric of Jeff's cotton boxers. Jensen nuzzled and breathed in deeply; salty musky heat. He kissed him through the fabric causing Jeff's hip to jerk slightly then carefully worked Jeff's jeans down pulling his cock gently free of from his boxers.

Jensen's mouth watered as he nervously stared at Jeff's cock, big and thick, he had never done this before. He knew what he liked when the girls went down on him, so he leaned forward and gently licked the head a pearl of pre-come formed and Jensen leaned in again tentatively tasting with tiny kitten licks as he hummed eagerly taking the tip and gently suckling while his hand stroked the base.

Overhead, Jeff was dying. _So sweet, so submissive_ , "Fuck," he whispered. "Take more in Jensen. That's it. Run your tongue along the … Oh God! Sweet Jesus!" he exclaimed as he braced his hands on the facing wall. "Such a good boy you are.  Just a little more?" he panted bracing himself with one hand as the other patted Jensen on the head, stroking and running his fingers through his thick waves, gripping tighter as he started slowly fucking his face.

Trusting green eyes stared at him as they watered while he slightly gagged as Jeff's cock hit the back of his throat. Jensen swallowed on reflex and Jeff groaned around the sensation. "Look at you taking it, begging for it. You're natural born cocksucker aren't you baby boy, so pretty down there. Begging for it but you can't because you're full of my big cock aren't you sweet baby."

Jensen was overcome. His hands kneaded and gripped Jeff's buttocks pushing and pulling faster. _So good, please_ , Jensen thought.

"Jensen, pull off," This caused Jensen to whine and plead with his eyes to Jeff. "Wanna come on your pretty face. Smear it all over your glasses. Make you all dirty."

Jensen pulled off with a husky whine, "Yes sir."

That sent Jeff over the edge and he came in thick jets all over Jensen. The first warm splatter triggered Jensen's orgasm coming blindly, untouched in his pants and Jeff's come dripped down Jensen's face, glasses and chin.

Jeff pulled Jensen unresisting to his feet; he licked his come off Jensen's glasses smearing them then removed them and tucked them in his pocket. He gently cradled Jensen's blissed-out face as he licked and cleaned the remaining come, pushing some into Jensen's mouth, which he eagerly suckled from Jeff's tongue.

Jeff lifted Jensen up and pressed him against the wall. On instinct, Jensen wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist. Jeff toed his shoes off while working himself out of his pants that had worked their way down to his knees before he stepped out of them and turned to start walking back to his bedroom as Jensen continued kissing and touching him where he could reach. "Lose the shirts," Jeff murmured to Jensen between kisses who worked his over shirt off without moving his mouth from Jeff's neck as he sucked greedily. Jensen leaned back while Jeff walked and pulled his T-shirt off chucking it haphazardly over Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff kneeled on his bed with Jensen wrapped around him sucking on his tongue and pulling him back up the bed with him. Jeff's hands moved down to work on getting Jensen's jeans off as he kissed and licked his way down Jensen's chest, biting his nipples along the way. Jensen arched at the sensation. _Later_ Jeff thought. His hand moved down to cup Jensen's hardness through his come-stained jeans. "Dirty boy made a mess that I need to clean."

Jensen keened and arched into Jeff's hand grasping for purchase on the comforter, "Please,"

Jeff made quick work of Jensen's clothes and the remainder of his clothes. Jeff licked Jensen clean adoring how responsive and sensitive he was. He took his time laving and suckling Jensen's balls individually and together. He moved farther down, pushing Jensen's legs up and back. "Grab the headboard," Jeff instructed as he nuzzled Jensen's perineum as he moved down to lick his little pink hole. _It's so pretty how it winks at me._

"Sir?" Jensen squeaked before he groaned planting his feet on either side of Jeff pushing back into the slippery caress.

Jeff worked his finger in beside his tongue, sucking and slurping as he pulled his mouth away, just fingering Jensen. He crooked his finger finding the spongy treasure within and Jensen arched beautifully as he wailed and hung desperately from his grip on the headboard. Jeff surged forward kissing Jensen soundly as he rummaged through his nightstand.

 _Dirty. Nasty. I should be disgusted_ Jensen thought as he chased his taste in Jeff's mouth. _I just want more._ "Oh God!" Jensen panted against Jeff's lips.

"Wanna fuck you baby boy, can I?" Jeff breathed as Jensen felt two of Jeff's cool slippery fingers enter him and scissor.

"Yes! Please, Sir! Too much. I-, I want …" Jensen begged prettily. 

"What baby boy?" Jeff purred as he slicked himself up after putting on a condom and tapped Jensen's tight little hole with his throbbing cock. "What do you want?"

Jensen bit anxiously at his spit slick abused bottom lip, "You," he whispered shyly but urgently. Jeff growled, surging forward, slamming into Jensen who screamed, loudly and arched away from the pain.

Tears streamed into his sweaty hairline as Jensen whimpered and shook coming back to himself. Jeff was in him and all around him, rigidly holding himself still. He was kissing and murmuring apologies all over Jensen's face.

"Why didn't you tell me you've never done this before baby boy?" Jensen sniffled pitifully but said nothing and Jeff gently brushed his tears away. "We'll stop," he said as he started to move out of Jensen.

"No!" Jensen cried tightening his legs around Jeff's waist and clinging to his shoulders. "It's not so bad now," he sniffled.

"I don't want you hurt." Jeff admonished.

"Please," Jensen whimpered as he shifted his hips pulling Jeff back into him with a gasp and shudder. "Want you to," Jensen whispered as he kissed and nibbled Jeff's jaw and neck.

Jeff's arms shook as he stubbornly held his position. "Jensen," he growled through his teeth.

"Please, sir. I want you to." Jensen pleaded with his eyes and his body. Jensen's tight sheath rippled and grasped Jeff tightly causing him to groan and thrust in at an angle. Jensen howled and arched into Jeff grabbing the headboard for leverage.

"If it hurts, tell me. I'll stop." Jeff panted.

"Um-hmm, yup … yeah, okay," Jensen babbled, "Could you just do that again?"

Jeff changed his position and sat back on his knees pulling Jensen to him. Jensen arched beautifully into the position as he rode Jeff's cock while pushing and pulling himself against the slat ~~e~~ s in the headboard.

Jeff held Jensen by his lower back anchoring him as his other stroked up and down the freckled creamy expanse of skin before him, stopping to twist and pinch the tightly pebbled nipples. "You're such a good boy for me, Jensen. The things I want to do to you."

"Anything, sir. Anything you want, just please don't stop.   Oh God! I'm gonna …" Jensen whined.

"No you're not!" Jeff snapped as he tightly grabbed the head of Jensen's penis.

"Noooo," Jensen wailed. "Please, sir. I've gotta. Need to…. Please."

"Not until I say, understand?" Jeff ordered. Jensen's eyes watered as he bit his lip and nodded concentrating. "Good boy," Jeff praised as he traced his fingertip around the head of Jensen's weeping cock throbbing, red, angry and desperate for relief. He shifted again moving Jensen's legs over his shoulders as he pounded erratically into Jensen's abused hole.

Jensen started babbling incoherently again … _So, good, oh fuck, please sir, let me come, please, yes, God, don't stop_ … his bottom lip had split from biting it so harshly trying not to come.

Jeff leaned forward and soothed the wound with his tongue. "Such a good boy for me, that's it beg for it," he panted harshly, "Come for me baby boy." Jensen's world was consumed in a white-hot blaze before he blacked out.

 

~*~

 

Jensen's roommate, Misha, was the first to notice the bruising and scratches, kind of hard not to when you are live in each other's pockets. He knew Jensen was sleeping with one of his professors. He also knew how Jensen felt about the guy and was concerned the professor taking advantage of the situation.

Jensen was getting dressed after his shower one morning when Misha finally confronted him.

"Jen, you can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" not knowing how else to start the conversation.

"What do you mean Mish?" Jensen asked moving his arms down that were through the arms of his T-shirt.

"If he's abusing you…" Misha said.

"Wha, what?" Jensen asked clearly confused.

Misha stepped forward and thumbed a bruise over Jensen's left nipple. Jensen startled stepping back sharply and quickly finished pulling his shirt on blushing profusely. He turned away from Misha, his shoulders rigid as he stared out the window, shoulders slumped, and he nervously turned around to look at Misha as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look, I know what you're sayin, but it's not like that, k? I, um, I mean, I …" he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he looked at the floor.

"You like it?" Misha offered, which only made Jensen blush harder. This only cause Misha to snicker at him, "You perv," he chastised as he punched him in the shoulder. Jensen looked up shyly smiling. "Seriously man, I'm here for you if you need me, k?" Jensen just nodded in response.

 

~*~

 

Six months later, Jeff had made Jensen dinner one night, and they were staying in watching TV snuggling on the couch.

Jeff reached into the drawer of the end table and removed a box that he handed to Jensen. "Jeff? What's this? I-I didn't get you …" he babbled in uncertainty.

Jeff smiled fondly and caressed his cheek, "Just open it," he said. Jensen opened the box and resting in white tissue paper was a black leather choker with a silver clasp.

"Wow, Jeff, I can't …" Jensen said quietly as he looked closely at it. Hanging near the silver clasp was a tiny silver medallion, Jensen read the inscription, "JDM". He looked at Jeff with wide green eyes.

"Do you understand what I'm asking Jensen?" Jeff asked him to which Jensen nodded. "What's your answer then?" Jensen handed the choker to Jeff and turned his back to him so Jeff could put it on.

Jeff caressed and fingered the choker against Jensen's skin causing him to shudder. "That's my good boy," Jeff murmured as he softly kissed Jensen's neck at the choker.

 

~*~


End file.
